Full Disclosure
by Trufreak89
Summary: An accidental kiss during a night in has Jane questioning her feelings for her closest friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **An accidental kiss during a night in has Jane questioning her feelings for her closest friend.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related to the show.

**Rating:** M

**A/N: **I've been writing for a while, but this is my first Rizzoli & Isles fic. It's going to be short (probably just two parts). I just started watching the show last week, but I've caught up to season four, so hopefully this won't be too out of character or anything!

* * *

"Maura, I've had a really long day and I _just_ want a beer!" Detective Jane Rizzoli whimpered in frustration as she flopped down on to her best friend's couch. Maura was busy lining up glass bottles on her kitchen counter. She stopped what she was doing long enough to frown at the other woman.  
"And I have an entire selection for you right here. See!" She pointed out the beers with an over exaggerated hand gesture, as though she was worried Jane had suddenly gone blind.

"Yes, but you won't let me _drink_ any of them." Jane whined petulantly as she got back to her feet and dragged herself over to the counter. She brought her chin down to rest on Maura's shoulder and reached out for one of the fancy labelled bottles. The doctor slapped her hand away.  
"Not yet Jane!" She scorned. "I had these imported so we could taste them together. I have notebooks for us and-"  
"Maaauura!"

"Fine! Fine! We don't have to take notes." Maura gave in, as she often did when the other women was being her cantankerous self. She picked up the first bottle on the left and handed it over to a grateful Jane. "I know you hated the wine tasting I dragged you along to last week, so I thought we could do something you'd enjoy more."

"I'd enjoy drinking these beers." Jane smirked as she sat back down. Maura followed her over, bringing the other bottles of beer with her. She sat them down on her coffee table, back in the order they were meant to be drank.  
"The one you have there is a Tutankhamen Ale. It's brewed in a Cambridge lab to a secret recipe found in Queen Nefertiti's Temple of the sun in Egypt-"

"Tastes ok." Jane shrugged. She could care less if it had been brewed in Obama's bathroom, she was just glad to be kicking back with a beer after a gruelling shift at work. She'd had to tell the parents of a seventeen year old kid that their honour roll son had been killed because some idiot gangbanger had tried to do over a bodega for the grand sum of forty-two dollars. Some days the detective just flat out hated other people; except for Maura.

Jane's best friend was one of a kind. No matter how bad a day she'd had, Jane could always depend on Maura to cheer her up; or at least she usually could, when she wasn't lecturing Jane on the origins of her beer. "It is the cheapest of the four, at fifty-eight dollars, but it still has a-"  
"Fifty-eight dollars?" Jane almost spat the beer back in the bottle with shock. "What did you buy, a crate?"  
"No, just a bottle for each of us. Why? Do you think I should have bought more?" Maura asked as she sniffed at her own bottle, assessing the aroma before taking a tentative sip.

Jane rolled her eyes at the other woman. She loved her dearly, but sometimes it felt like they were from two different worlds. The illustrious doctor had grown up in a world of glitz and money, far removed from Jane's blue collar upbringing on a plumber's salary. The money Maura wasted on designer clothes and fancy beers would probably give Jane's frugal father a heart attack. It was Maura's money though. She worked hard to earn it and she could spend it however she liked; Jane just hated her spending it on her.

"I've also got Crown Ambassador Reserve, Carlsberg Jacobsen Vintage aaand…" Maura drew out the suspense as she headed over to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a small gold bottle that looked like an expensive paperweight. Jane's eyes lit up at the sight of it.  
"Shut the hell up! You did not buy Utopias!"

"I did. For you." Maura beamed. She sat back down beside a very excited Jane and handed the bottle of very expensive Samuel Adams over to her.  
"Maura! Thank you so much!" Jane threw her arms around the other woman, practically crushing her. "Last time I had this was when I made homicide. My dad was so proud he went out and bought me a bottle." The detective smiled absently, thinking of happier times in the Rizzoli household.

"Let's have a glass right now!" Jane jumped up to grab two glasses. Even she wouldn't drink the luxury beer right out of the bottle.  
"But you've still got Tutankhamen to finish!" Maura protested. She was a little irritated that her beer tasting night had gone completely off plan. Jane quickly reached back for her open bottle, finishing it on the way back over to the kitchen. She felt a bit of a buzz from downing it, but she had been too excited to wait.

A few hours later the distinguished detective was lying spread across Maura's couch, giggling at the collection of empty bottles staring back at her from the coffee table. "I can't believe we finished the whole bottle of Sam Adams!"  
"Hmm." Maura answered with her eyes closed. She was lying at the bottom of the couch with Jane's legs across her lap. It was safe to say that the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts could not hold her beer.

"Maura, wake up!" Jane nudged her friend with her foot. She whined as the other woman swatted her foot away. "You're being a bore…" Jane got up on to her knees and crawled over to the other side of the couch. She was intending to shake her awake, but she lost her balance as one of her hands slipped off the couch. Jane stumbled forward, falling against Maura at an awkward angle. The other woman's eyes shot open as their lips met.

Jane tried to pull back, horrified at the slip. Maura seemed to have other ideas though. Her hand reached up, cupping the back of Jane's neck as she sat up; fully awake and kissing her shell shocked best friend. "Jane?" Maura frowned as the detective wrenched back so violently that she fell off the couch and flat on her ass.

"I got to go." She scrambled to her feet, barely remembering to grab her boots and jacket as she went for the door.  
"Jane, wait!" Maura called after her, but it was too late. Jane stumbled out of the door as she finished pulling on her boots. She didn't bother waiting around to call a taxi. The world was spinning as she started walking and her mind was racing. She'd just _kissed _her best friend; albeit it by accident.

She probably could have just laughed it off, but Maura had kissed her back. She'd kissed back and Jane was freaking the hell out over it. Her phone went off a bunch of times in her pocket, but she chose to ignore it, knowing it would be Maura calling her. Eventually she made it back home to her apartment. She kicked off her boots and shrugged off her jacket, moving straight for her bedroom. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes as she collapsed on to her bed and all but passed out.

Morning came around all too quickly for the detective. She woke up with a raging hangover. It was probably the most expensive one she had ever had, but she couldn't dwell on how thoughtful Maura had been in arranging the beer tasting night for her; she was too busy thinking about how badly she had screwed up.

She stumbled in to the bathroom to take a shower, pointedly ignoring her flashing phone. She probably had a ton of missed calls and messages from Maura, demanding some kind of explanation for what had happened the night before. Jane would have been happy to give her one, had she had the first clue herself. She felt a little more refreshed once she'd showered and changed in to a clean shirt and some slacks.

"Mother of mercy…" Jane cursed as she realised her gun and holster were missing. She remembered taking her holster off when she'd arrived at Maura's. She always left it in the top drawer of the side table by the front door. Jane absolutely knew it was there, but the cop in her wouldn't let her settle until she made sure. She picked up her phone, but it wasn't Maura's number that she dialled.  
"Hey Ma, can you do me a favour and bring my gun to the precinct with you? I left it at Maura's last night."

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm already at work! Mr Stanley asked me to come in early for stock counting. Maura drove me in. I don't know if she has your gun…why didn't you call her? You never call me-"  
"Ok, bye Ma! Nice talking to you!" Jane quickly hung up before her mother could get in to a full on lecture. She bit her lip, agonising over whether or not to call Maura. She thought about chickening out and texting her instead, but the fearless detective was going to have to bite the bullet sooner or later. She paced her apartment nervously as she waited for Maura to answer. The phone rang and rang, until eventually going through to Maura's voicemail. Jane cursed under her breath before hanging up. Was Maura mad at her? Or was she feeling just as mortified as Jane and avoiding her? Putting her detective skills to good use, she checked the missed calls on her phone and spotted they were all from the previous night. Maybe Dr Isles wasn't so keen on talking in the sober light of the morning.

Jane tried to bury the suffocating guilt that was welling up in her throat. Her clumsy fall and inadvertent kiss had clearly offended Maura so much that, for the first time in years, she hadn't picked up when Jane had tried to call her. She decided against trying to call again and just took herself off to work instead. She was glad she'd picked her sunglasses up on the way out of the door; the morning light was doing nothing for her raging hangover. She pushed she shades up on top of her head as she entered the precinct and flashed her ID at the young officer manning the desk.

Usually she would head in to the café to grab some coffee and say good morning to her mother, but she willing to skip her caffeine fix for one morning if it meant she got out of listening to her mom while her brain felt like it was about to ooze right out of her ear; of course Maura would tell her that was just plain silly, or cite some obscure case study where it _had _actually happened, if she were actually talking to her. Jane's finger hovered over the button in the elevator that would take her down to the crime lab, but she wasn't quite ready to face her friend. She slammed the button for the floor that was home to homicide and tried not to think about just how much grovelling and apologising she was going to have to do later.

The stupid kiss had been completely accidental, but of course Jane had blown it all out of proportion by storming out instead of sticking around to face the music. She and Maura were old friends, surely they would have been able to just laugh it off and carry on with their night, but not. Jane and her guilty conscience had gone and blown it. How many times had she thought about leaning in close and brushing her lips ever so softly against Maura's? Or, on more long and frustrating nights, pushing her up against the kitchen counter and kissing her until she was breathless. Jane's stomach twisted with a mixture of guilt and arousal.

She hadn't dared to admit to anyone just how curious she was about kissing her best friend, least of all Maura herself. Jane had instead taking the good old catholic approach of sticking her head in the sand and trying to ignore her feelings until they went away. They hadn't magically vanished though. They'd just grown in to an insurmountable wall of guilt and shame. It had gotten to the point that Jane had been cautious about drinking too much in her friend's presence; in case she did something really stupid like try to kiss her.

"Smooth move Janey." She chided herself quietly before stepping off the elevator and walking in to homicide. She felt a little naked without her holster at her side and was praying that no one would notice.  
"Hey Jane, where's your piece?" Of course Frost had to be the first person she bumped in to on her way to her desk. The hawkeyed young detective didn't miss a thing. Jane felt her cheeks growing hot as she tried to bluff her way out of the situation.  
"Uh, I took it down for servicing this morning. I think there's something up with the firing pin." She was pretty happy with herself for the quickly thought up lie and was confident that Frost had bought it; that was until she sat down at her desk and, out of habit, opened the drawer where she usually locked her gun away, only to find it sitting there.

"That's funny… since Maura brought it up here an hour ago." Frost was looking pretty smug as Jane looked back up for her desk. His grin was stretched from ear to ear as Jane flipped him off.  
"Ok, so I left it at Maura's last night! It's not like I left it on the counter at a 7-Eleven!" The older detective huffed as she pulled out her firearm and clipped it on to her belt. Frost just laughed at her as he shook his head, knowing it was a bad idea to tease Rizzoli so early in the morning.  
"So, did you and Maura have a late one last night?"  
"What? No! Why would you say that?" Jane snapped defensively, cursing the tremor in her voice. Frost might have been a kid compared to the likes of Korsak, but he was still a seasoned homicide detective.

His eyes narrowed on his partner as he seemed to be weighing up her answer. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders at her. "No reason. Dr Isles just seemed pretty beat this morning. She looked like she hadn't had much sleep." Great, Maura had probably been up half the night trying to get in touch with her and then freaking out when Jane hadn't answered her phone. It was a miracle she hadn't called dispatch to ask them to send a uniform to check to make sure Jane had made it home safely. Jane's guilt was eating away at her as she tried to act casual around the other detective.

"Oh. Well, we had a few beers…actually, Maura ordered these _really_ expensive beers; Including a Sam Adams." Jane's lips curled up in to an absent smile as she thought about Maura's gift to her. It had been a really good night, except for the part where Jane had kissed the good doctor and then freaked out.  
"Utopias?" Frost guessed correctly and let out a low whistle. "Wow. I have got to find me a woman like Dr Isles."  
"Maura's not my 'woman'…We're not like that!" Jane grew even more defensive, despite the fact that her partner hadn't really meant to insinuate anything. Frost stared her down as he tore his attention from his computer screen and eyed her up like she was a two bit perp.  
"Ok, spill."

"Spill what?" Jane was getting flustered. Her cheeks were burning up with embarrassment. She was dying to run away from the conversation that Frost was trying to drag her in to, but at the same time part of her wanted to spill her guts to him. Maura was her only real female friend, and it wasn't like she could talk to her mom about the kiss, so her partner was the best logical choice. She glanced nervously around the office, glad to see the division almost empty for once. "Ok, so I kind of… last night… I… I-kissed-Maura." She said the last part in a hissed rush, her words all spilling out as one. She waited for her partner's response, unsure of what to expect. Frost had barely batted an eyelid when he'd found out his mom was marrying a woman, but Jane was his friend; maybe he'd think differently about his partner kissing the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts.

Her partner stared blankly at her, his expression coloured slightly by his confusion. "And?"  
"And I_ kissed _her! Maura! My very female best friend!" Jane hissed at him, wishing her long legs would reach all the way across to her partner's desk to kick him. Frost's frowned deepened as he struggled to comprehend what the problem was.  
"Wait, like, for the _first_ time?" The penny finally dropped for Jane as she realised why he was staring at her so strangely.  
"Of course for the first time!" She snapped at him. She looked over her shoulder, checking her raised voice hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. The last thing she needed was for Korsak to come lumbering in and overhearing her. "Wait, why wouldn't you think it was the first time?"

It was Frost's turn to look uncomfortable as he squirmed in his chair. "Well, it's just…you two are very _close._" He chose his words carefully, not wanting to anger his partner; riling Jane was like poking a grizzly bear with a stick. "I grew up with my mom and Robin and-"  
"Ok, conversation over." Jane shot him down before Frost could finish. It was bad enough to know that her partner thought there was something going on between her Maura without him comparing them to his mother and her future wife. "Maura and I aren't…Maura's straight." Jane wasn't sure how else to finish that sentence, so she went with the obvious.

"Sure." Barry snorted in to his coffee, barely disguising the little chuckle he had to himself as he went back to typing up his reports. Jane frowned at him, but didn't push it. She wanted to get off the subjected of her and Maura altogether. His comments were still playing on her mind later in the morning, when she'd finally summoned the courage to go downstairs to face her best friend. Maura was sat at her desk, poring over some files. It was clear to see why Frost had guessed they'd had a big night the previous evening. Maura's hair was tied back haphazardly, with stray strands of blonde hair escaping and falling in to her eyes as she chewed nervously on the end of her pen. Her usually flawless skin was darker around her eyes, a sure sign of a restless night spent worrying about Jane.

The detective cleared her throat, letting Maura know that she was leaning against her open door. "Hey. Can I come in?"  
"Of course." The medical examiner put her papers aside as Jane stepped in to her office. She went to close the door behind her, and then seemed to have second thoughts about it. She left it open a crack, in case she was in need of a speedy getaway.  
"About last night…" Three words she had thought she would never have to say her to best friend. Jane swallowed hard as Maura stared at her expectantly. The hot blooded detective wasn't very good at apologising. "I uh…"

Jane's pager went off before she could stumble over any more of her ill prepared apology. Maura's phone started going at the same time, alerting them both to a waiting homicide; Jane had never been so grateful to have a body waiting for her. "Looks like we caught a case… good talk." She forced a smile she didn't feel as she turned tail and all but ran out of Maura's office. The detective's evasiveness carried on for the rest of the day, with Jane dismissing Maura's offer to help her with notifying the victim's family. She'd sent the doctor back to the lab and had barely been in touch all afternoon. She'd checked in on the autopsy, but had only stayed down in the crime lab for about five minutes before making her excuses to leave. She'd stayed to hear the cause of death and then vanished again.

Maura wasn't naïve. She knew Jane was avoiding her because of what had happened the previous night. When the detective's lips had clumsily connected with Maura's she'd been a little shocked, but her surprise had quickly given way to desire and she'd started kissing Jane back. The other woman pulling away in horror had been a bit of a slap in the face. Maura was a big girl, she could take rejection. What she couldn't take was her best friend treating her like a leper because of what had happened between them.

She'd harboured a secret attraction to her best friend for years. She'd liked her even before she'd known her, when Jane had just been some rude undercover in the drugs squad and Maura had tried to pay for her coffee. She'd been hoping to strike up a conversation, and maybe a little more, with the long legged detective. What Maura hadn't expected though, was just how amazing the other woman was. Jane was far from perfect, but her attributes went far beyond her enticing appearance; she was fiercely loyal and protective, with a deeply engrained sense of right and wrong. Her family were just as mind blowing to Maura and she had been overcome by just how welcoming and inclusive the Rizzoli clan had been towards her.

Not long after meeting Jane's family, Maura had decided she would bury the feeling she had for her friend. She couldn't risk losing Jane and her amazing family by letting the detective find out about her feelings towards her; or her very flexible sexuality. Maura had been with women before, though that part of her life wasn't something she'd shared with Jane. Her heart had practically leapt out of her chest when Jane had leant over to kiss her, thought Maura had quickly figured out it had been an accident once her friend had ran out the front door. She'd tried calling, but Jane hadn't answered. She'd either passed out upon getting home, or had deliberately ignored her phone.

When Maura had found Jane's gun the next morning, sat innocently on the side table by her front door, she'd selfishly considered keeping hold of it to make Jane come back to face what had happened between them. Maura could never be that cruel to her friend though, so she'd dropped the gun off at homicide for her. She knew Jane was a very headstrong person and she would need to come around in her own time. Of course knowing something and accepting it were two very different principles.

After a day of being ignored and brushed off Maura Isles had, had just about enough. She could take her best friend being mad at her for the kiss they'd shared, but she at least wanted Jane to acknowledge that was why she was mad with her, instead of trying to act like everything was fine between them. Once she was finished in the lab she headed over to Jane's condo, instead of going straight home. After knocking a few times she figured the detective hadn't made it home yet. Jane was probably throwing herself in to the new case she'd caught, as a way of distracting herself from her worries; she was quite predictable like that.

Maura let herself in using the spare key that Jane had given her for emergencies. She had been alone in her friend's apartment enough times before to feel comfortable kicking her heels off and curling up on the sofa with a glass of wine; she tended to keep a bottle of her favourite over at Jane's house, to save her drinking the cheap stuff that the other woman often bought in. She and Jane couldn't be any more different to one another, yet somehow the dynamic between them worked better than that of any other relationship in Maura's life that she could compare it to; platonic or otherwise.

She thought about tidying up the little apartment while she waited, but she knew how much that infuriated Jane. The other woman was very territorial over her home, and even a little sentimental over the strangest things. Maura was pretty sure she had mild hoarding tendencies, though she would never share that belief with Jane herself; she could also be a little sensitive.

Eventually the medical examiner lost track of the time as she sat drinking her wine and playing on her tablet, waiting for Jane to come home. It was after midnight when Jane eventually stumbled through the door. Korsak had picked up on her hangover and had suggested some hair of the dog after work. Jane had only intended to have one drink. She'd known she still had to go and apologise to Maura and as much as she'd needed the Dutch courage, she'd convinced herself she had to do it sober; four beers later and she had talked herself out of going to see her friend at all. Six and she had forgotten all about their misunderstanding.

She kicked off her boots and pulled her shirt over her head before venturing further in to her apartment to fetch herself another beer before bed. She paused by the couch and frowned at the sight of Dr Maura Isles curled up on it. The other woman had pulled an old crochet blanket over her that Jane's grandmother had knitted and fallen asleep waiting for the detective to come home. Jane felt her guilt come back to hit her ten-fold. Maura had made the effort to come over and set things right between them, while Jane had skulked off to the pub like a coward.

Abandoning her plans for another beer, she sat down on the end of the couch, trying not to disturb Maura too much. She'd looked exhausted when Jane had seen her that morning and even more so when she'd popped in for the autopsy results later in the afternoon. Jane had listened to her talk about the victim for about five minutes, her eyes fixed on Maura's lips the whole time, before she'd made her excuses to leave.

She gingerly ran her fingers softly across the other woman's cheek, wondering whether she would ever again be able to stand in the same room as her best friend without thinking about locking lips with her. Maura let out a strangled whimper at being disturbed, but didn't show any other signs of actually being awake. Jane let her hand drop and carefully leant in to softly press a kiss to her best friend's cheek before curling up beside her and pulling the blanket back over both of them. She wanted stay by Maura's side for just a little while longer, to make up for barely seeing her all day; it wouldn't hurt to just close her eyes for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the favs! Like I said, I'm pretty new to the fandom and it's great to have such positive feedback. I was planning on this being a two parter but it's turned in to three, so there will be another chapter after this one – sorry it's taken a while to update but I've got about a dozen fics on the go at the moment. The last part shouldn't take too long to finish off and post.**

* * *

For the second morning in a row, Detective Jane Rizzoli woke up with a pounding headache and a guilty conscience. She also had a terrible crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Sometime during the night it seemed she and Maura had shifted places. Jane was lying flat against the couch with Maura tucked in to her side and lying half over her. Her hair was tickling against Jane's nose and one of her arms was draped loosely over the detective's stomach. There was no way for Jane to slip off the couch without waking the other woman up; what she wouldn't give for a fire alarm or a convenient murder.

"Maura, wake up." Jane gently shook her friend's shoulder to try and wake her. She was trying to play it cool. The two of them had fallen asleep together plenty of times before. Maura shifted, moving the leg that was nestled between Jane's legs and bringing it up between her thighs. The detective shot off the couch, almost breaking her neck as she clumsily tripped over the boots she'd left lying on the floor.

"Got to pee!" Jane shouted back over her shoulder before racing towards the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and locked it, as if she were afraid Maura was going to follow her in. "Damn it Rizzoli, get a grip..." She muttered sternly to her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she splashed some water on her face. Maura was her best friend, she couldn't let one stupid drunken indiscretion ruin what was probably the most functioning adult relationship she'd ever had; platonic or otherwise.

The big brave detective finally summoned the courage to go back outside and face the other woman and she found Maura still sitting on her couch. Her eyes were glazed over and heavy with sleep. Her usually immaculate hair had fallen loose from its bun and the dress she'd slept in was heavily wrinkled. Despite all of this she still looked radiant. Only Dr Isles could pull such a look off.

"Hey." Jane's voice came out sounding hoarse as she moved from the bathroom door and over to the kitchen. "Want some breakfast? I think I've got some cereal in the cupboard-"  
"Captain Crunch hardly counts as a nutritious breakfast." Maura chided the other woman with a teasing smile.  
"Actually, they're Froot Loops." Jane corrected, feeling slightly more at ease as she reached for two bowls. Things between her and Maura would be fine if they could just get over the awkwardness of the day before.

"Don't you have some bran or something instead?" Maura came up behind her, catching Jane off guard. The detective jumped as Maura's hand found the small of her back. The gesture was innocent enough, the two of them were always touching after all. Jane's nerves were shot to hell though, and she ended up dropping one of the bowls. It fell to the floor, shattering on impact and sending bits of porcelain flying everywhere.

Both women dropped down to pick up the pieces, almost butting heads. "I got it, Maura!" Jane snapped irritably at her friend. She wasn't a morning person at the best of times and being hungover and stressed wasn't exactly helping her sunny disposition. The doctor pulled back, wearing an expression like Jane had just told her she'd been passed over for a Nobel Peace prize. "Maur, I'm sorry..."

Jane gave up on the broken bowl as she stood up and leant against the kitchen counter. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest as she stared up at the ceiling and let out a strangled sigh. "About the other night-"  
"I'm sorry I kissed you." Maura apologised before Jane could get the chance to.  
"Maura, _I_ kissed you."  
"Yes, but you ran off when I kissed back and you've been avoiding me ever since. I figured you were waiting for an apology of some sort. So I'm apologising. Now can we please go back to how things were?"

"No." Jane let out another sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "No we can't.  
You kissed me back! I tripped on you and you_ kissed_ me! I mean what the hell, Maura?" Jane felt her frustration growing. She was no good at the feelings and the talking. Her head had been a mess ever since the kiss they'd shared.

Sure, she'd thought about kissing Maura a million times before. The doctor was gorgeous after all and the other woman constantly looked like she was ready for a night at the Oscars, even when she was elbows deep inside of a corpse; but Jane had never once considered that her friend might kiss her back. "Are you...have you...have you kissed a woman before?" The detective faltered, struggling over the question.

"Jane, I went to an all girl's school." Maura answered with a wry smile. "Yes, I've been with women." She added as the other woman frowned at her candour. It was easy for Maura to be so candid about that kind of thing, growing up in boarding school, jet-setting off to Europe on vacations and experimenting in college, sometimes she forgot that Jane's upbringing had been completely different. The differences between them never seemed to matter before.

"_Been_ _with?" _Jane's voice cracked at the implication of the doctor's words and she felt her cheeks colouring.  
"Yes. Been with. I've slept with women." Maura spoke to her like she was talking to a small child, which just rubbed the oldest Rizzoli up the wrong way.  
"And in all the time we've been friends, you never thought to mention this?" She snapped at Maura, aware her voice was growing louder in volume. She wasn't angry, so much as she was panicking.

"The first time we met you were dressed as a prostitute. It didn't seem prudent to bring it up." Maura shot back defensively. She had never told Jane about her somewhat fluid approach to sexuality for a reason; she had never wanted it to come between them. Maura could see the detective inching away from her and it stung. She had expected more from her friend. "I should go."

"Watch out for the-" Jane started to warn Maura about the broken shards of bowl that were still lying on the floor. She fell abruptly silent as she tugged on the other woman's arm a little too hard and pulled her flush up against her. Maura put her hand against Jane's chest to steady herself and watched as the detective's gaze subconsciously dropped to her lips. She deliberately ran her tongue across her bottom lip and watched as the other woman swallowed hard; Newton's third law in action.

"We should, uh...the broken..." Jane couldn't think straight with the doctor pressed right up against her. She cleared her throat, knowing full well that she should have already let Maura go. "Are you attracted to me?" Jane blurted the question out, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to ask if she didn't do it right away.

"Yes." Maura answered with absolute certainty; after all, the medical examiner didn't guess at anything. Speaking from a scientific standpoint though, she _could_ make an educated hypothesis that Jane's flushed cheeks and elevated heart rate meant she too was feeling the effects of physical attraction. Maura decided to go all in. The cat was already out of the bag, so there was no point in trying to hide anything any more. "Jane, you're _stunning_. You're strong and intelligent, you're funny and caring...and you have the biggest heart." Maura pressed her hand against the detective's chest, right above her heart, to emphasise her point.

"I'm not gay." Despite her objections, the other woman was struggling to keep her eyes off of Maura's lips. She had been fighting her growing attraction to her best friend in silence for the longest time. To have it suddenly thrust out in to the open, and to find out it was mutual, had completely thrown the detective. "But I don't think I'm all that straight either. I...I've thought about kissing you before...a lot actually."  
"I'm not asking you to label yourself, Jane." Maura pointed out. She felt the other woman's resolve weakening as Jane's hand came up to cover her own, pressing it harder against her chest.

"Then what _are_ you asking for?" Jane knew her friend all too well. Maura wouldn't put their friendship on the line for one stupid, drunken kiss. The doctor was obviously expecting a lot more than that.  
"A chance." Maura shrugged at her, not really sure herself what she wanted from her best friend. "Have dinner with me tonight?"  
"What, like a date?" Jane snorted at the suggestion. The idea of her and Maura out on a date was just plain crazy. What if someone saw them? Like Frankie or her mom?  
"Exactly like a date." Maura answered, sounding certain of herself again. She was used to being on the back foot with other people, but she'd always known where she stood with Jane. This was her best friend she was talking to, the woman who had shown her how to swing a softball bat; and who had shared every high and low of Maura's life for the past few years. "Come over to my place tonight. We'll have dinner and we can talk properly. Please?"  
Jane had never been very good at saying no to her friend, especially when she was pouting up at her with those big, hazel coloured, puppy dog eyes of hers. "Fine. I'll come over...we'll talk." Jane shifted nervously from one foot to the other as she finally agreed to dinner. She almost breathed a sigh of relief as both her and Maura's cell phones started ringing, indicating there was a body that needed their attention. She had never been so happy to be called in to work on a Saturday. "Later. We'll talk later."

The body turned out to be a straight forward domestic, with a woman shooting her cheating husband after finding him in bed with their maid. Jane and Frost had arrested her and taken her back to the station. The maid was an eye witness and the woman had literally been caught holding the smoking gun, so all they needed to do was finish off the paperwork before passing the case on to the ADA. Maura still had a full autopsy to do, meaning Jane got the afternoon to herself to think things over.

"Hey Janey, penny for them." Frankie teased his big sister as he took a seat on her desk. "Jane!" He repeated her name as she failed to notice him.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Frankie." She pushed her mountain of paperwork away and rubbed at her neck. "What's up?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. You look a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"  
"Maura." Jane answered honestly without thinking. She felt her cheeks colouring, as if expecting her baby brother to take one look at her and to know exactly what was going on between her and Maura; not that anything really was. It had just been one kiss after all. It wasn't like they'd _done_ anything.

"I thought you two were over the whole Doyle thing." Jane's brother was mercifully clueless, putting the detective at ease again.  
"What, you mean the 'me shooting her biological father thing'? Yeah, we're way over that." Jane huffed. She didn't need to be reminded of one of the worst times of her life; next to being kidnapped by a deranged serial killer of course. Having Maura hating her for shooting Paddy Doyle had been horrible. Jane had been completely lost without the other woman in her life. The thought of losing her again was enough to make her pluck up the courage to be honest with Frankie. "The truth is, something happened with me and Maura the other night..."

"What, did you finally find the balls to make your move on her?" Frankie teased, earning a sock in the arm from his appalled sister.  
"What the hell? Does _everyone_ here think something's going on with me and Maura?"  
"You mean there isn't?" The younger cop cracked, though after a hard glare from Jane he quickly added. "Okay, okay. What happened?"

"She kissed Dr Isles." Frost answered for her as he took a seat back at his desk. Jane scowled at her partner as she looked around the office, checking if anyone had overheard him. The unit was almost deserted on Saturday afternoons though, so she needn't have worried about anyone hearing and starting office gossip; though it seemed she and Maura were already a hot topic of conversation.

"You kissed Dr Isles?" Frankie asked, seemingly torn between being shocked and impressed.  
"She tripped and kissed her by accident, but Maura kissed back so she's freaking out." Frost once again answered before Jane could get a chance. If looks could kill she would probably have to arrest herself for the glare she sent her partner's way.  
"Thank you for getting us all up to speed Detective Frost. _Yes, _I kissed Maura and _yes_ she kissed me back. I'm not freaking out. I'm just...I don't know what I'm thinking right now. Maura asked me over for dinner tonight."

"Like a date?" The younger Rizzoli quizzed. "Does Janey have a date? Ow!" Frankie recoiled back as Jane slugged him in the arm again. "I'm telling mom!"  
"No!" Jane almost launched out of her seat as she grabbed at her brother's arm. "You can not tell mom about this!"  
"I wasn't going to!" Frankie sulked as he rubbed at his arm. "Don't worry about mom. I'll take her out tonight and keep her out of your hair."

"Thanks, Frankie." Jane managed a smile as she realised her little brother had her back. One of the main things playing on her mind was how her Catholic family would react to her dating a woman; that was if she and Maura made it past the first date. Jane was still convinced that her friendship with the doctor was about to blow up in their faces. "Are you sure you'd be okay with me dating Maura?"  
"Are you kidding me? Dr Isles is practically already my sister-in-law! Just don't screw up tonight!"

"Yeah, if you need any help with impressing a girl just let us know." Frost added with a smirk.  
"Gee, thanks guys. No pressure." Jane rolled her eyes at her brother and Frost as she got to her feet. "Oh, and Frost, you keep your advice on _girls;_ Maura's a woman."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last part! Once again, thanks for reading and for the awesome feedback. I'll definitely be trying to write more Rizzoli & Isles fics in the future, once I've finished off a few of my other projects.  
**

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli sat on the end of her bed, scowling at her open closet. It felt like she had gone through every outfit in there and she was still no closer to deciding what to wear. It was ridiculous, she hadn't felt so nervous about a first date since high school. Swallowing her pride, she picked up her cell phone and called the one person who could help her decide what to wear for her date with Maura."Hey, I need your help. I don't have the first clue what to wear tonight."

"Jane? You do know you called _me _right?" Maura sounded perplexed on the other end of the line. She had been busy getting ready herself when Jane had called and part of her had expected to lift up the phone to hear that the other woman was cancelling on her.  
"Who else would I call? Frost?" Jane snorted. She could almost hear Maura smiling on the other side of the phone. "I don't know what to wear. Should I go for pants, a dress or a skirt?"

"Do you even own a skirt?" Maura teased as she put the detective on speaker to slip on her own dress. It was a knee length, chiffon, Prada dress in gun metal grey, with a plunging neck line.  
"There might be one in the back of my closet." Jane grumbled in response, hoping Maura wasn't really going to ask her to wear it.  
"Jane, just wear whatever you feel comfortable in." Maura tried to reassure the other woman to wear whatever she wanted to.  
"Maur, you tell me that and I swear I'm turning up in my softball gear."  
"That's fine by me." There was a slight purr to the doctor's voice and it had Jane subconsciously biting at her bottom lip.

"Come on, Maur. What do you want me to wear?" Jane whined down the phone. She didn't want to turn up under dressed for dinner. Maura always looked immaculate and ready for a night out on the town.  
"How about that little black dress your mom bought you for your birthday? I really like that one on you." The other woman had been wary of suggesting the dress, even though it had been the first thing to spring to mind. She didn't want to pressure the detective in to wearing something she wasn't comfortable in.  
"Okay. The dress it is. I'll see you in an hour."  
"Can't wait."

Maura spent the hour fussing over her hair and make-up, while trying to keep an eye on dinner. She grew more and more nervous the closer it got to seven. Her anxiety got so bad that she found herself re-setting the table seven times and polishing the silverware for the umpteenth time. At least Frankie had turned up to take Angela out for dinner, meaning she would be out of Maura's hair for the night. Jane would be able to relax more knowing her mother wasn't about to burst in on them at any minute; the detective would be nervous enough without her family hovering around.

Maura opened the wine to let it breathe before Jane arrived. She had a quick glass on her own, needing a little Dutch courage to keep her going. She almost choked on the wine as the doorbell went and she realised Jane was due any minute. She couldn't remember the last time the detective had used the doorbell rather than just walking in, but when she answered the door she found Jane standing awkwardly on her doorstep.

The other woman was wearing her long black cloak over her little black dress, which was hugging her figure in all of the right places. She had her hair down loose and curled, with a little bit of make-up on. She looked absolutely stunning. "Jane, come in." Maura stepped aside to let the detective inside. "Since when do you use the doorbell?" The other woman had, had her own key since long before her mother had moved in.  
"I uh..I dunno. It didn't seem right to just walk in." Jane flushed as she shrugged her jacket off and handed it over to Maura to hang up. "You look great by the way."  
"Thanks." Maura beamed at the compliment. "You do too. Would you like some wine?"

"God, yes." Jane took the glass Maura offered her with a wry smile. "Dinner smells good. What are we having?" The detective's eyes fell on the candle lit dining table and she took a large gulp of wine to try and hide her unease.  
"Well, for starters we are having gazpacho soup, with a kale and pine-nut side salad. That's followed by roast pheasant with potato dauphinoise and baked vegetables. Then we have pumpkin and ginger cheesecake for dessert...oh and a selection of cheeses."  
"Yum." Jane didn't have the first clue about most of what Maura had just said, but she did know her best friend would have put her heart and soul in to the dinner. She would try her best to eat everything with a smile on her face, whether she actually liked it or not.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll plate up-" Maura stopped abruptly as she went to put her hand on the small of Jane's back and the detective almost jumped out of her skin. She pulled her hand back with a resigned look.  
"Sorry!" Jane apologised hastily. "I uh, I'm just a bit...uh..."  
"Jumpy?" Maura suggested with a weak smile as she led the other woman over to the dining table.  
"Yeah. Sorry."

Jane took her seat at the table and focused her attention on her napkin as she kicked herself for acting so weird around her best friend. Things weren't supposed to be awkward between the two of them. A tense silence settled over the two women as Maura busied herself in the kitchen. Even once she'd served the starters and had taken a seat opposite Jane, both of them seemed to struggle for something to talk about.

Jane picked up her spoon, hoping to distract herself with the food. Her eyes widened as she took a mouthful of soup and found it was ice cold. She wasn't sure whether to mention it to Maura or to persevere with it. Maura didn't seem to notice how cold the soup was as she tucked in to her own starter. "Maura, the soup's kind of cold."  
"It's gazpacho." The doctor replied, like that should have explained everything. "It's supposed to be." She added in response to the blank look she was getting.

"Oh..." They lapsed back in to silence again until Jane picked up on an unusual smell. "Is something burning?"  
"Oh no!" Maura leapt from her seat and managed an impressive sprint in her ridiculous heels as she rushed over to the oven. "No, no, no!" She opened the oven door to a plume of smoke.

"It's all ruined!" She groaned as Jane came up behind her to peer at the charcoaled remains of the main course.

"Well, we've still got the cheesecake, right?" Jane couldn't help her smirk as she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.  
"It's not funny!" Maura sulked with a petulant frown, just about stopping short of stamping her foot. "I wanted tonight to be perfect!"  
"Come on, Maur. Cold soup and _pheasant_ isn't exactly my speed." Jane kicked her heels off and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist to comfort her. "Let's just order pizza, find a movie to watch and finish off the wine."

"That does sound perfect." Maura smiled, enjoying the feeling of the detective's arms wrapped around her. She should have known her menu was too pretentious for the Boston cop. Jane wasn't exactly the caviare and wine type; and Maura wouldn't have wanted her any other way.

They ordered takeout and sat down on the sofa with the bottle of wine. Things seemed to go easier once they gave up on the formality of their 'date'. It felt just like any other Saturday night and Jane was far more relaxed around her best friend as they shared a pizza from their favourite store down the street.

"I can't believe you rang the doorbell." Maura shot the detective a teasing smirk as she topped up both of their glasses and handed Jane's back to her.  
"It seemed appropriate! Besides, I'm not sure you're meant to give a woman the key to your place _before _the first date; or move her mother in to your guest house for that matter." Jane countered, laughing her teasing off.  
"So this is still a date then?" Maura quizzed. She was interested in hearing Jane's response.

"I guess it is." Jane took a risk by leaning in closer, carefully bringing their lips together with the same kind of caution that she approached an armed murder suspect. Maura didn't push it. She waited patiently for the kiss and moved her lips slowly in response, letting Jane get used to the feeling. The detective eventually found her confidence as she purposefully brought her hand up to the back of Maura's neck, pulling her in closer and kissing her a little more forcefully.

Suddenly it didn't matter that Maura was a woman, or that half the station seemed to think something was going on between them anyway. Detective Jane Rizzoli was_ kissing _her best friend and she never wanted to stop. She had spent months, if not years, fighting her attraction towards the other woman and pushing her feelings for her down deep as she hid behind one unsuitable relationship after another.

"God, I love you." Jane sighed as they pulled apart an inch to catch their breaths. She didn't really think the admission through before letting the words tumble out of her mouth, but she didn't rush to take it back either. Maura pulled her in for another kiss, practically pulling the other woman on top of her as she ended up with her back pressed against the sofa.  
"Jane, I-"

"Hi girls!" Jane abruptly shot to her feet, pulling Maura up with her as the oldest Rizzoli walked through the front door. The detective's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment at almost having her mother walk in on her and Maura making out; she suddenly felt fifteen again.

"Hey Ma. I thought you were out with Frankie?" Jane tried to be discreet as she smoothed out her dress.  
"I was. He took me to dinner at that nice little restaurant down from the precinct; you know the one Jane, Mrs Bellisario's son owns it." Angela hung her coat up on the rack and made her way over to the join the two girls.  
"Yeah, I know it... it's still pretty early. Didn't you want to stay out?"  
"Your brother wanted us to go to the Dirty Robber for drinks, but I think he was just trying to be nice! No young man wants his _mother _on his arm on a Saturday night! You girls look nice, are you going out somewhere?" Angela scrutinised the plain black dress that Jane was wearing, taking it in along with her make-up; she looked ready for a big date.

"Uh..." Jane stalled for time before answering. "We _were._ We were going to go out, but Maura's not feeling well, so we decided to stay in."  
"Really?" Angela turned her attention to Maura and started flapping over her like she was one of her own kids. "You're not feeling well, sweetie?" The younger Rizzoli realised her mistake as Maura's expression became strained. The last thing they needed was for the doctor to break out in hives over the lie.

"My core temperature is running high and I feel a little nauseous." Maura answered honestly, describing the anxiety she felt at having Angel walk in on her and Jane's date.  
"Oh, you poor dear! You _are_ burning up, you should be in bed!" Angela fussed. "Jane, you should have put Maura to bed!"

"I think I'll be fine." The doctor insisted, trying to calm the older Rizzoli down as Jane's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Would you like some wine Angela?" She picked up the second bottle of wine that she'd opened earlier and went to fetch another glass.  
"It's pretty late Mom, maybe you should turn in?" Jane suggested, hoping her mother would get the hint and leave.

"You just said it was early!" Angela frowned. She stared long and hard at her only daughter. She was acting just as weird as her brother had been. Frankie had seemed to be trying his best to get her to stay out with him, where as Jane seemed eager to get rid of her. She knew her kids well enough to know that they were up to something.  
"Well now I'm saying it's late!" Jane hissed back at her, struggling to keep her cool.

"Fine! I'll go! I know where I'm not wanted!" Angela huffed, attempting to lay the guilt on thick to make Jane change her mind about having her leave. Usually it would have worked, but the only thing on the detective's mind was getting her best friend on her own again.  
"I'm sure Jane didn't mean to infer that you're not wanted-" Maura started to apologise on the other woman's behalf, but Jane cut her off. She knew better than anyone else how to deal with her mother.  
"I'm going too, Mom. Maura needs her rest."

"Oh, of course! You get your rest, dear." Angela quickly changed her tune once she thought Jane was leaving too. It didn't take long to get rid of her after that. Maura looked a little crestfallen as the door closed behind the older woman.  
"What's wrong? Did you want her to stay?" Jane had thought she was doing the right thing in getting rid of her mother.

"You're leaving?"

"Not any time soon." Jane reassured her with an easy going smile. She stepped in close to the other woman, to pick up where they'd left off before they'd been so rudely interrupted. "One of us _can_ lie, remember?" She teased the blushing doctor and moved in to kiss her again.

They settled back down on the couch and spent the rest of the night making out like horny teenagers. Maura had suggested the date as a way for the two of them to talk things through, but the night hadn't exactly gone as planned; they'd done very little actual talking. Jane seemed a lot more at ease around her though, so Maura wasn't counting it as a complete disaster.  
"I should go." Jane announced some time around midnight.  
"You could stay?" Maura suggested innocently enough. She realised Jane had taken her offer the wrong way as her body tensed beneath her; Maura had climbed on to the detective's lap at some point during the night and had made herself quite comfortable.  
"I don't know if if I'm ready for that, Maur." Jane answered honestly. She'd only just gotten used to the idea of _kissing _her best friend, never mind going to bed with her.

"I meant in the guest room." The doctor explained quickly. "I'm not trying to push you in to anything you're not ready for Jane. I can wait." She had been waiting_ years_ for the detective to figure out her feelings for her; she could wait a little while longer for Jane to be ready for things to go further between them.  
"I know you wouldn't." Jane smiled meekly at her as she ducked her head. "I just... it's going to take me a while to wrap my head around this. I mean, are we dating? Are you my girlfriend? Don't laugh at me, Maura!" She snapped, sulking at having the other woman chuckling at her.

"I'm sorry Jane; but we're not teenagers. We don't need to put a label on this thing right away."  
"Says the woman who has her kitchen cupboards labelled and alphabetized!" Jane shot back. The tension that had been there between them earlier had completely melted, leaving them back to their usual selves.  
"Thanks to _your _mother!" Maura slapped at the other woman's arm playfully.  
"Whoa there, ma'am! I should point out that you're _assaulting _an officer of the law!" Jane berated her in a mock-stern tone.

"Really?" Maura replied with a mischievous smile as she sat up straighter. "What are you going to do about it _officer_? She went to give Jane's arm another soft shove, but the detective caught her wrist and pushed it gently, yet firmly, up behind the other woman's back.  
"I'm sure I'll think of something." Jane's voice came out even huskier than usual as she leant in to capture the doctor's lips. She released her arm and Maura instantly took advantage of having both hands free to tangle her fingers in Jane's hair, pulling her down on top of her.

"Maybe going slow is over rated." Jane sighed breathlessly once they finally pulled apart, abandoning all thoughts about leaving. As terrifying as the prospect of staying was, it was equally as thrilling. The detective could feel her heart racing inside of her chest as Maura's lips caressed the side of her neck. "Oh god, Maura..."  
"Are you sure?" The doctor quizzed, trying to make sure the other woman wasn't feeling rushed in to anything. She had waited too long for this to blow it in one night.

"No. Not really." Jane answered honestly with a hard swallow as Maura's lips continued their teasing assault on the column of her throat. "I just...I want..." The detective had never been very good at voicing her feelings. Jane Rizzoli was a woman of action, not words.  
"Use your words detective." Maura teased lightly. She ran her hand slowly up Jane's thigh, testing just how ready she was to take things further.  
"I can't when you're doing crap like that!" Jane snapped petulantly as Maura's lips nibbled at her ear.

"Want me to stop?" Came the doctor's husky reply right in her ear.  
"No!" Jane growled desperately. She cupped Maura's cheek as she pulled her in close for another searing kiss that left both of their heads spinning. The detective was struggling to think straight, but one thing at least was clear; she wanted Dr Maura Isles more than she had ever wanted anything else in her life. "Bedroom!" She ordered, finally finding her feet and taking charge; adopting her natural role as a leader.

The return of Jane's cocksure confidence was a welcome sign for the doctor, who did as she was told and got to her feet, pulling the detective along with her. She was hyper aware of every little thing as she led Jane towards her room; from her sweating palms, to the detective's laboured breathing behind her. They were both heading in to uncharted waters. It was one thing to admit their feelings to each other, but it was something completely different to act on them.

Maura's hyper-vigilant mind was busy running through all of the various possible outcomes of them sleeping together. From Jane freaking out and refusing to ever talk to her again, to Maura making them French toast for breakfast. "Relax. It's ok." Jane whispered in her ear as her arms wrapped around Maura's waist and she pressed her lips to the hollow of her throat. The detective was practically shaking behind her, yet she was doing her best to reassure Maura. That was typical of Jane; and just one of the many reasons that Maura had fallen so helplessly in love with her.

Maura turned to face her, draping her arms around the other woman's neck and kissing her slowly. She made the decision then and there to take things at the detective's pace. Maura had slept with women before, but never one she had been so emotionally invested in.

Jane seemed uncertain of what to do next, having come to a complete standstill in the middle of Maura's bedroom. It wasn't like it was the first time she had been in it, but all of those over times had been harmless; two friends sharing a bed. _This_ was something completely new.

Maura started to take charge, a new and unexpected role for the good doctor, as she gently pushed Jane down so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She kissed her once, to calm her nerves before stepping back and going for the zip on her dress. She pulled her arms out of the thin straps, letting the fabric pool around her feet. Maura hadn't exactly planned on anything happening between them, but she had worn her nicest underwear just in case.

She felt a little self-conscious as Jane silently studied her body like it was an intricate crime scene. It wasn't like she hadn't seen most of it before. The two women often changed in front of each other without any bashfulness, but it was completely new for Maura to be standing almost naked in front of her best friend, presenting herself for the other woman's scrutiny.

"Wow..." Jane breathed out, instantly erasing any doubts that Maura was feeling. The detective reached out, intending to touch her, but pulled her hand back at the last second as if unsure. Maura took hold of the hesitant hand and pressed it flat against her stomach. Jane's eyes widened at the simple contact. Maura's skin was feather soft and the detective's curiosity was ignited. She ran her fingers across Maura's stomach before bringing her other hand up and trailing it up along the outside of her thigh. Maura shuddered at her touch, feeling the effects of Jane's hands somewhere a little further up. "God, you're beautiful." Jane sighed softly, almost to herself.

Her eyes were a little glazed over from the wine, but they were fixed squarely on the other woman's body as she carried on her explorations. Her confidence grew and she took hold of Maura's hands, tugging her gently down on to her lap. Maura was patient as she allowed Jane to carry on getting used to her near-nakedness. The detective was like an inquisitive toddler with a new toy as she ran her hands and her lips over Maura's body, exploring every part of her that wasn't still covered.

Jane's lips kissed their way along Maura's collar bone, inciting a soft groan from the other woman. Her collar had always been one of her most sensitive areas and it was no surprise that the detective would instinctively know this. Jane knew her best friend better than almost anyone else in the world; and Maura knew Jane. Which is why she allowed her to take the lead and to move at her own pace.

She wasn't going to rush her; though she was tempted to as Jane's lips moved to the swell of her breasts, kissing the exposed skin there. "You're wearing too many clothes, Detective." Maura let out with a shaky breath.  
"Maybe we should fix that?" Jane smirked up at her with her usual piercing gaze, her mouth still pressed to Maura's chest. It took every ounce of self-control the doctor had for her to stop herself from pushing Jane back against the bed and ripping her dress right off of her.

Thankfully Jane took care of it for her. Once the dress was out of the way Maura gently pushed the other woman back so that she was lying flat with her feet still planted on the floor. She tensed as Maura dropped between her parted knees, but her anxiety was quickly quelled as Maura started kissing her stomach, running her lips along Jane's taut abs. Her lips were more tender as they reached the scar that had been left behind from Jane firing a gun through herself. It was a painful reminder of just how close Maura had come to losing the most important person in her life; and it wasn't exactly the only scar on the detective's otherwise perfect body.

Maura had been thinking of the shooting and of Charles Hoyt and all of the other terrible things in Jane's lie when she'd kissed her back the other night. She had known Jane had just tripped over her own feet, but the accidental kiss had provided the doctor with the perfect conditions for her to test her theory on whether Jane Rizzoli was in to women or not. As it turned out she wasn't; but she _was _plenty interested in Maura, and that was an even better result.

"Maur!" Jane let out a childish giggle as her best friend's free hanging hair tickled against her stomach. Maura sat back, straddling Jane's knees and marvelling at the smile stretched across her face. Being with Jane was so easy, even like this. Maura took hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together and covering the scars that Hoyt had left behind.

"Do you think this will change anything? Between us I mean?" The thought of losing the most genuine friendship that Maura had ever had in her life was enough to make her pause for just a second.  
"Probably." Jane answered honestly, her lips still twisted up in to a smirk. "I don't think I'll be sleeping in the guest room anymore." She teased, instantly erasing any last lingering doubts that the doctor felt.

"Me either." Maura agreed with a grin of her own. She moved so that her body was covering the detective's and slowly brought their lips together once again. "And you're _still _wearing too many clothes.

* * *

"Maura, honey, I'm making pancakes for breakfast would you like...oh." Angela stopped short as she peeked her head through Maura's door and found her daughter lying in the other woman's bed. Jane hastily pulled the covers up to her chin, feeling her cheeks colouring at being caught in bed with Maura. She had been only semi-conscious when she'd heard the door open, but the sight of her mother had her wide awake.

"No thank you Angela." Maura mumbled from somewhere to Jane's left. The other woman had the duvet pulled up, practically covering her head.  
"How about you Jane?" Angela asked, seemingly oblivious to her daughter's discomfort as she fiddled nervously with the edge of the duvet.  
"No thanks Ma." Jane felt a surge of relief as her accepted her answer and disappeared without arguing about how skinny she was getting. "Oh god..." The detective rolled over and groaned in to her pillow. Not even Maura's hand running delicate circles on the skin of her back could make her feel better.

"Relax Jane, you're mother's seen us in bed together plenty of times!" Maura tried to reassure her, but Jane just gave her a deadpan state back.  
"Not _naked, _Maur!" She huffed back as she rolled on to her side and indicated her lack of clothing. Maura's lips curled up in to a smile as she noticed the mark's on Jane's chest; marks that Maura was responsible for.

"She didn't seem to notice." Maura stifled a laugh as Jane shuffled in closer and buried her face in the crook of the doctor's neck.  
"Oh, Jane?" As if on cue they heard Angela's voice through the door.

"Yeah, Ma?" Jane winced as she answered her, waiting for the oncoming storm. Her mother could be a little slow sometimes, but she wasn't blind.

"It's about time you two got your act together!" Maura really couldn't hold back her laughter in response to that. She started chuckling in to Jane's hair, earning a playful nip against her shoulder from the other woman teeth. "And don't think this means you get out of giving me grand-babies!"  
"We'll get right on it, Mom!" Jane called out in a voice that wasn't quite loud enough to reach the other side of the door.

Maura let out another series of giggles as Jane rolled on top of her, bringing their lips together in a searing good morning kiss. "Jane, you know it's a physical impossibility for two women to reproduce, don't you?" Maura teased, her eyes alight with mirth as Jane rolled her eyes at her lecturing tone.  
"I think that's a very interesting _hypothesis _Doctor Isles; and one we should _thoroughly _investigate." Jane smirked before pulling the covers back over both of them and dipping down to kiss Maura in other places.

On the other side of the door, Angela Rizzoli rolled her eyes at the laughing and giggling coming from inside Dr Isles' room. "Kids." She shook her head, muttering to herself as she headed for the kitchen wearing a small smile. Jane had taken her sweet time about it, but it looked like they would finally have a doctor in the family after all.


End file.
